Are you mad at me?
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's relationship was not going smooth. Troy wasn't taking her seriously and she had enough. When she broke up with him, why was his heart breaking? Wasn't he just joking around in their relationship? ONESHOT! TROYELLA


**Hey guys! I'm not really here to update but i just wanted to change the lyrics of 'You are the music in me' at the end... its a wrong lyrics coz those lyrics were released before the real one was and no one was sure how to spell it back then... lol well, that's all! I didn't really change anything so yeah, lol. **

--

This is just a oneshot but i hope you like it!

--

Troy and Gabriella have been going out for exactly a year. Gabriella loved Troy and so does he but he never, ever told her, or showed her. Their relationship were just like friends that gives kisses to each other. They often fight about stupid things and Troy was always the one that's starts it. Gabriella was always the one that forgives.

"Hey Troy! Do you want to have dinner with me today cause my mom is out of town and I really don't want to be alone tonight." Gabriella said, sitting next to Troy in homeroom as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something better to do." Troy teased while Gabriella just glared at him.

"Fine then." She said, looking away.

"I was kidding. Of course, I'll go." Troy said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have other plans anyway." Gabriella said, not catching eye contact.

"Are you mad at me?" Troy asked, for the 53rd time in their whole relationship. That seems to be the only question that came out of Troy's mouth that wasn't a joke. Gabriella on the other hand didn't answer, she just walked off as soon as the bell went.

"You pissed Gabi again?" Chad asked his best friend.

"Yeah I guess I did. Its just funny when she's mad at me. She looks cute." Troy smiled.

--

"_That boy!! Why does he always piss me off? Doesn't he think it hurts me every time he makes my plans with him as jokes?" _Gabriella thought angrily.

"Hey, are you ok?" Taylor asked as they both walked to their maths class.

"No! Troy is always getting on my nerves!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Again?" Taylor giggled.

"Seriously, Taylor. I don't think its working for me and Troy." Gabriella suddenly blurted out as Taylor gawked at her.

"Oh come on Gabi. He was just joking around." Taylor said, concerned about Gabriella's sad expression.

"Exactly why its not working. Every single time I try to hang out with him, he makes crap up and make it as a joke. He doesn't take anything seriously. He doesn't take our relationship seriously and he definitely doesn't take me seriously." Gabriella almost yelled.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Can't you see Tay? Last week, I asked him if he could stay the night because my mom is away and it was storming and he said he would. He did come but after I went to the bathroom, he drove back to his place. I called him and he told me that I should be brave and face the 'little' lighting! I was so scared Tay and that's why I called you instead." Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"That's true." Taylor agreed, now realising every single thing that Troy did to make Gabriella feel bad.

"Remember the time when he stole my assignment so he could copy it down? He promised me he would bring it to me when I had that class with him! He did bring it.. as his own assignment!! He told me that Mr Richardson loves me anyway, that's why let me off the hook! He just laughed everything off!" Gabriella cried.

--

"Troy, can we talk?" Gabriella asked at lunchtime.

"I don't feel like it. We can talk later. I'm sure you can leave time for me." Troy winked as the whole gang in the table chuckled, excluding Gabriella and Taylor.

"Stop joking around please?" Gabriella sighed.

"I don't want to!" Troy exclaimed with an amused smile.

"Can we just talk?" Gabriella said, trying to control her temper.

"Ok, can I have your burger?" Troy said, grabbing Gabriella's food.

"You're such a pig." She said with disgust.

"You know you still like me." Troy chuckled.

"Not anymore." Gabriella declared and got off the table while Troy's mouth dropped, along with the small burger.

"W-- Wh-- What?" Troy chocked out, watching Gabriella as she ran out of sight.

"Was she joking?" Troy asked her friends.

"You're the joker Troy. She's not." Taylor said.

--

That afternoon, Troy couldn't stop thinking about what just happened in the cafeteria. He was in his last period but he still couldn't concentrate.

"_What does she mean by not anymore? Are we over or what?" _Troy asked himself.

"Yo Troy. Are you ok?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Troy smiled weakly.

"Gabi is practically at the tip of the thread to breaking up with you." Zeke stated.

"She was probably just joking." Troy tried to convince them and his self.

"It hurts huh?" Taylor suddenly pipped up.

"What?" Troy asked as he whipped around to look at Taylor.

"You're thinking that she's joking right? But you know that it hurts. What do you think she felt when you were joking around in your relationship?" Taylor asked seriously.

"But I was just kidding. She always forgives me though." Troy whispered.

"She had enough Troy." Taylor said, now glaring at the blue-eyed boy.

--

That night, Troy couldn't sleep at all. It was 11:30pm but his mind wouldn't rest. He tried calling Gabriella a million times but she never answered.

"I hate this!! Why does she have this effect on me?! I only went out with her for a year! Its not even close to my other records!" Troy yelled on his pillow.

"Damn it! I should talk to her!" Troy got up and quietly ran to Gabriella's house. He went up to her balcony and saw the curtains close but the door, wide open.

"_Don't make jokes now Troy." _He told himself as he let himself in. When he spotted Gabriella, his heart immediately broke. There she was, lying on her bed with a picture of her dad in her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I miss you dad." Gabriella said, hugging the picture.

"Gabi?" Troy said softly as she jumped and whipped her head around.

"Troy? What the hell are you doing here?!" Gabriella asked angrily.

"Umm.. I wanted to know what's the meaning of what you said earlier in the cafeteria." Troy asked dumbly.

"It means its over Troy! I just.. Its not working for us and you know. You don't take me seriously Troy." Gabriella said, glaring at him.

"I do, Gabi!" He protested.

"Its that one of your jokes again? Get out of here Troy." Gabriella stated with difficulty.

"Please Gabi." He tried to tough her hand but she quickly pulled away.

"I don't need you anymore." She said, running to the bathroom with tears still visible in her eyes.

"But I do."

--

The next day, Troy never lifted his head up. He was always staring at his feet, trying to cover his red eyes. It really hurt him to know that the relationship he had with Gabriella was over.

"Troy! Are you ok?" Chad asked his best friend.

"No. Gabi finally broke up with me." Troy said softly as the gang just looked down sadly.

"There are reasons why she should, you know." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, like when you ate all her lunch when she went to get some drink then you told her that the dog ate it once she came back." Jason said as Troy stared at him.

"There was also the time that you pretended that you drown. You scared her to death and you just laughed it all off." Zeke said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was the time when she told us her father died because he drowned. It was the same day you pretended to drown! It was her dad's death anniversary! I think those happened exactly a year, yesterday." Chad said with a shrug.

"Wait, exactly a year from yesterday?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, the 4th of June." Chad said smartly.

"Oh crap. That means--" Troy felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was totally messed up.

"It was her father's death anniversary yesterday!!" The gang yelled as Troy felt his knees go weak.

"That's why she asked me if I could stay the night. That's why she was crying when I came over her place! Oh man, what did I do?!" Troy covered his head with his hands, not letting the gang see his tears.

"I have to make it up to her!" Troy stated, determined.

"No jokes?" Ryan asked.

"Absolutely not!" Troy said strongly.

"I have a plan." Kelsi smiled as he told Troy the plan.

--

"Hey Gabi!" Kelsi greeted her friend.

"Hi Kels." Gabriella smiled weakly as they both walked down the hallway.

"Can you come with me to the theatre? I made a new song and I want you to listen to it and tell me what you think." Kelsi asked politely.

"Sure. Why not." Gabriella responded as they both headed to the theatre.

"Sit here Gabs." Kelsi said, pointing to the seat right in front of the stage.

"Ok." Gabriella obeyed and watched Kelsi as she ran to the piano.

"What's the title of the song?" She asked.

"You'll see." Kelsi smiled as she started playing the piano.

**(The gang are **underlined** and Troy is **_italics_

C'mon c'mon_  
Yeah  
Can you feel me?  
_(Baby can you feel me?)_  
I've got something to say  
_Check it out

As Troy walked to the stage, Gabriella's heart skipped a bit. She couldn't believe that he was actually singing for her.

"_This is it Troy. Don't mess it up." _Troy thought as he gazed at Gabriella's chocolate eyes. The eyes he could never get himself to stop staring.

_  
For all this time  
I've been lovin' you girl  
Oh yes I have  
And ever since the day  
You left me here alone  
I've been trying to find  
Oh, the reason why_

_So if I did  
Something wrong  
Please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cause I don't want  
This love to ever end_

_And I swear  
If you come back in my life  
I'll be there till the end of time  
_(Come back to me, back to me. Back into my life)_  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side  
'Cause baby  
You're the one I want  
_(Come back to me, back to me. Back into my life)_  
Oh yes you are_

Gabriella could feel fresh tears running down her cheeks. She was totally confused and the only thing that she knew that was definite is her love for Troy.

_I watched you go  
You've taken  
My heart with you  
Oh yes you did  
Every time  
I tried to reach you  
On the phone  
Baby you're never there  
Girl you're never home_

_So if I did something wrong  
Please tell me  
I wanna understand  
'Cause I don't want  
This love to ever end  
No, no, no, no_

Troy's eyes never left hers. He still loved her and he knew it. His only problem was, does Gabriella think it was all a joke?

_I swear  
If you come back in my life  
I'll be there till the end of time  
_(Come back to me, back to me. Back into my life)_  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side  
'Cause baby  
You're the one I want  
_(Come back to me, back to me. Back into my life)_  
Oh yes you are_

_Maybe I didn't know how to show it  
And maybe I didn't know what to say  
This time I won't disguise  
Then we can build our lives  
Then we can be as one_

_And I swear  
If you come back  
Here's my life  
I'll be there till the end of time  
_(Come back to me, back to me. Back into my life)_  
Oh yeah  
And I swear  
I'll keep you right  
By my side_

_'Cause baby  
You're the one I want…_

_Come back into my life_

Troy walked over to Gabi but she just ran away with tears in her eyes.

"Gabi wait!" Troy said but Gabriella ignored him.

"Did I really sing that bad?" Troy asked the gang.

"Stop joking around Troy!" Taylor scolded.

"I'm not kidding around!!" Troy protested with a frown. As they were all arguing, they didn't realised that Gabriella actually came back and sneaked in. The only person that spotted her was Ryan.

"Umm guys--" Ryan tried to tell them but they weren't paying attention.

"You never take anything seriously!" Sharpay almost yelled.

"I do take things seriously!" Troy argued back.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you take Gabriella seriously?" Taylor yelled at him.

"Because I didn't want to." Troy admitted softly.

"Guys--" Ryan tried again but was cut off by the whole gang yelling.

"WHAT!!" The gang screamed.

"What do you mean you didn't want to?" Zeke asked in disbelief.

"If I take her seriously, I'm gonna get so attach to her that I don't want to let her go. I didn't take her seriously because I don't want us to get so close that if I did something wrong, I might hurt her. I can't live with that. But I already did my mistakes. I just joke around so if we ever break up, everything will be just a joke." Troy said, looking down at his feet.

"So, what are you saying?" Chad asked.

"I loved her damn it!" Troy yelled.

"Umm guys." Ryan said and finally, the whole gang turned to him.

"What?!" They asked, a little irritated.

"Look." Ryan pointed at Gabriella who was staring right at Troy.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella whispered but the whole gang heard it since it was dead silent when they figured she heard everything.

"Gabs!" Troy yelled and jumped off the stage as Gabriella jumped in his arms.

"I missed your hugs." Troy whispered with a big smile.

"Same." Gabriella giggled as they finally pulled away.

"I'm so sorry for everything Gabi." Troy said sincerely.

"Your forgiven. Just please no more jokes. Just in certain occasion." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Promise." He told her.

"So… are you mad at me?" Troy asked while Gabriella just laughed.

"I could never be mad at you." She sighed happily. They both stared at each other and slowly leaned in. Finally, their lips met and fireworks exploded.

"I love the song by the way." Gabriella admitted.

"Well, you are the music in me." Troy chuckled as he remembered the song that they composed. Suddenly, Kelsi started playing the piano.

**(Gabriella is **underlined**and Troy is **_italic _**and both of them is bold)**

Na na na na 

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once upon a time"

Make you listen

There's a reason

When you dream

There's a chance you'll find

A little laughter

Happy ever after.

Gabriella stared at Troy as she sang. Troy on the other hand, was smiling widely as he wrapped his arms around her.

**Your harmony to the melody  
**

**Echoing inside my head**

A single voice (_single voice_)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmmm... you're pulling me

When I hear my favourite song

I know that we belong

_Oh you are the music in me_

_Its living in all of us  
_

It brought us in because

**You are the music in me**

**Na na na na oh**

**Na na na na **

**Yeah Yeah Yeah**

**You are the music in me**

Before they could continue, Mrs Darbus came and glared at all of them.

"Get back to class!" She yelled as they all jumped and headed outside.

"Mrs Darbus! Are you mad at me?" Chad yelled as they all started laughing.

THE END!

--

I hope you like this story! The songs in here are called **'If you come back' by Blue **and the other one is **'You are the music in me' By Zac and Vanessa (Troy and Gabriella). **Go to my profile to check out the songs. Please review.


End file.
